


Little Sister, can't you find another way?

by KennielLee05



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Taboo!, implied ______, read it if you want, sensitive plot i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is happy for her brother.<br/>Pietro is alive, and also have a girlfriend.</p><p>Wanda never meant to read (Y/N)'s mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister, can't you find another way?

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEY...!!! Ultra warning, but I'm sorry is part of the surprise, I can't tell what kind of taboo is.  
> Izvinitie!  
> plz don't hate me
> 
> Reader has the same mutation as Kurt Darkholme/Nightcrawler, just.. she is not blue

At first she was happy, her brother was alive, after Ultron’s attack a special S.H.I.E.L.D team took care of Pietro’s injuries, they made it on time that the speedster only think to do was sleep to recover himself.  
That was a year ago, at the beginning the twins had nightmares from the day Sokovia did no longer exist.  
But that did not happen again since _ **she**_ appeared.

Pietro liked her from the very first time he landed his eyes on hers.  
So they have three months dating, Wanda couldn’t be more happy for his brother.  
She was two years younger than them, no problem. (Y/N) (L/N), a new S.H.I.E.L.D agent, at least new there, she was a former bounty hunter back in Africa, but no, no, she is from (Country), with her fighting skills… and her mutation: Teleportation.  
Meaning, she can appear and disappear wherever she likes, she will appear in the place she is imagining.  
Very useful if you ask.

But if you ask about her background; family, she didn’t know who their parents were, living in orphanage after orphanage and carrying her mutation was pretty hard.  
Getting arrested several times stealing, _it was food, come on!_

It’s how she ended up stealing better things, and people gave her money so, everybody wins.  
She can control her mutation perfectly.

Meanwhile Wanda couldn’t, she was practicing.

**She didn’t mean to.**

One day she met a man who could read minds too, and he told her that reading other’s mind without their permission was rude and she was invading privacy.  
That’s how Wanda started trying to not to read minds if it wasn’t necessary. 

But this time she did it, and it wasn’t her intention.

What did she saw? Nothing very clear, but her senses told her a particular truth.

“She is our half-sister” she whispered to herself.

She felt anxiety, with the need to tell someone, fast heartbeat, labored breathing.

Then Wanda saw them.  
They were looking the landscape out the window, Pietro had a hand running up and down caressing (Y/N)'s waist and she was playing with his hair.  
And also sharing kisses.

She should be happy, she and Pietro weren’t totally alone in the World, and they had a sister!

That could explain the mutation.  
Wanda decided to keep quiet.

It’s a secret she had to carry till dead.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE HEEEELL, 
> 
> the title is from Queens of the Stone Age song: Little Sister.
> 
> reading the lyrics propetly I see this:
> 
> Hey sister why you all alone?  
> I'm standing out your window  
> Hey little sister, can I come inside, dear?
> 
> I wanna show you all my love  
> I wanna be the only one  
> I know you like nobody ever, baby
> 
> Little sister can't you find another way  
> No more livin life behind a shadow
> 
> You whisper secrets in my ear  
> Slowly dancing cheek to cheek  
> It's such a sweet thing when you open up, baby  
> They say I'll only do you wrong  
> We come together cause I understand  
> Just who you really are, baby
> 
> iiiups


End file.
